Closure
by DI-Bolly-Keks
Summary: Set after events of 3.08. What happens when the time has come for Gene? My version of the events after the final episode and my ideal ending. One shot.


**Quick oneshot set a while after 3.08 so contains spoilers.**

** Might seem a bit rushed but I just wanted everyone to have a happy ending so it's just a bit of a drabble really, of how I'd like to imagine things to pan out eventually. **

* * *

It was evening. Gene sat alone at his desk, downing the last remaining contents of his Scotch. CID was empty but it had always felt like that since the others had left. Yes, some members of his old team were left behind but they couldn't compare to his faithful sidekicks that had stuck by him all those years, and nobody could ever compare to Alex. His Bolls. Being separated from her initially felt justified. He couldn't bring her back with him to CID, where she might forget the truth all over again - back at the Railway Arms she would be able to find peace, move on and live happily at ease whilst facing up to the truth of why she was there. All the same, the dull ache that Alex had left in his heart had grown to an all consuming mental and physical pain. He could hardly bear coming into CID in the mornings now, knowing that when he arrived there would be nobody to complain about him and his methods; nobody leaving a sweet perfumed scent drifting through the station; nobody making such an extreme effort as she had; nobody to make him feel the way she had done. Each day he forced himself to think that he had made the right choice in the end. He knew deep down that denying Alex the truth and peace she deserved would have continued to eat away at him, but at least she would have been there to make him feel better and make him forget about some of his mistakes. In the end, she had always believed in him and he wished that sometimes he could have someone to believe in him now, but he had nobody. He felt alone. He was their Guv, helping them to find their way and eventually leading them down their right path but there was nobody there to help him. He had no-one anymore. He slammed his glass down. He was lying in a shallow grave somewhere and all for nothing. If only there was a way for him to end his journey. Angry from his thoughts, he stood up and took his coat from the peg, putting it on as he strode out of the office, the lights dimming behind him.

"Ah, DCI Hunt, I was hoping to have a word with you." 'Bloody great' Gene thought, as he turned out of CID. Another lecture from the Super about his unfavourable policing methods no doubt. "Really, Sir? Anything in particular?"

"Yes, actually. Do you want to come to my office for a moment?"

No, he didn't want to really, but the only other place he had to go to was the restaurant that had opened up in place of Luigi's. It wasn't a boozer, it wasn't a trattoria, just a plain-old run of the mill restaurant. That was another person he missed, Luigi. He could do with some excitement and Italian jokes in his life now, aftereverybody else had left him but unfortunately, there was none. Gene sighed. "Yes, Sir."

Gene followed the Super through to his office, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Now, I'm not sure how to put this across to you really Gene."

"Go on, spit it out Sir, whatever it is I'm sure the Gene Genie can handle it."

The Super smiled. "Well, me and a few other senior officers have recently been discussing a promotion for D.I. Barnes."

Gene raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really."

"Yes. In no way does this mean that we're trying to get rid of you Gene."

Gene looked up and sniffed. "It doesn't?"

"No. If you want to leave, the choice is yours entirely. Obviously this would be an ideal opportunity for you, but we also have another position a bit higher in the force that may be open to you, or another placement at our nearby station. We're not forcing you to leave."

"Right."

"We believe that you've done superbly well in CID Hunt and you've cleared the way for our possible new DCI to continue where you left off."

Gene frowned slightly. They'd never showed much gratification for his work in CID, but maybe it had gone appreciated.

"If you were wanting to leave the force, you have much to be proud of. Your job here has been done."

Gene was sure he detected a knowing twinkle in the Super's eye. Gene's job... he had done well. He had sadly guided Ray, Chris, Shaz and Alex to their destiny and had been helping his latest team to notice their wrongs and perfect their rights ready for their own path. He had noticed that D.I. Barnes had a knack of achieving the greatest from his colleagues and encouraging them to work to the best of their abilities. He would be an ideal man to help them on, to shape them into a first-class police force. Not only that, Gene felt content. He felt a surge of happiness and excitement running through them. He smiled and held out his hand.

"It's been a pleasure Sir."

"It certainly has Gene." The Super returned the favour and shook Gene's hand as he got up and left. Once outside the station, he turned back and took a glance for one last time. He remembered the day he had brought Alex up these steps in his arms, her dressed like a prostitute, him admiring the view of her chest; the day she had driven his Quattro and they'd argued about her leaving the team; another day in which they had argued about their differing ideas and their frustation at each other. He smiled. He would have fond memories of this station but it was time to leave. Time to move on. He felt it now, it felt right and he knew he was ready to go.

* * *

In front of Gene stood The Railway Arms, it's lamp illuminated against the inky black surrounding them. High above, stars twinkled brightly and the moon shimmered. It was a beautiful night, but not one he was sad to leave. Even so, he slowed as he approached, his feet not willing to take him the extra few metres towards the door. He swallowed, trying to stop the rising quell of nausea that overwhelmed him. He wasn't sure why, but he was slightly afraid - afraid of not knowing what was to face him the other side, afraid of making the wrong choice. He strained to hear the noises that came from within. He noticed Nelson's familiar chuckle. Was that Ray making a joke? No use waiting around outside, he thought to himself. His hand paused, outstretched over the handle, but his vision darkened slightly and he heard bars from a familiar song enter his head… 'Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know. He's in the bestselling show…' Gene closed his eyes and opened them again, confused. 'Is there Life on Mars?' he murmured, mentally completing the line in his head. He pouted, and closed his hand around the handle. He was done waiting.

"Mon Brave! I wondered when you would be stepping through this door, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be too long."

"Well it's about time isn't it," Gene replied. "You got a drink Nelson?"

"Of course, it's been waiting."

"I hope it hasn't, I'll be wanting a fresh one."

Nelson laughed. "Of course," he replied before going behind the bar to fetch Gene his drink. Gene looked round, taking in the bustling atmosphere of the pub. He looked the same inside as it always had done, except slightly bigger and not quite as crowded. There were more people here than he had expected and he was struggling to make out familiar faces. He was sure there were some he vaguely recognised, but he couldn't be certain.

"Your friends are in the far corner Mr Hunt. I suspect they'll be waiting for you. I'll bring your pint over."

"Ta, Nelson." Gene walked over to the corner where Nelson had pointed. He wondered what they would have to say after this time apart. He wasn't exactly sure how long it had been – he had lost count after months of being on his own – but he was sure it must have been either one year or two. He wasn't sure what he would say to them, he didn't know what to expect. What happened in this world? But his thoughts had preoccupied him whilst his feet had led him within metres of the others. He saw the back of Bolly's head, her soft brown hair shining in the light. Ray glanced up, astonished. Was that really the Guv he was seeing? "Chris. Chris, you dosy prat," he exclaimed as he nudged him.

"Ow, what the bloody hell…" Chris turned round to see where Ray was looking. "Bloody nora."

"What?" Alex asked, unaware of who was standing close behind her. Ray only motioned with his eyebrows, unable to form coherent words or sentences. Sighing, Alex turned round.

"..My God, Gene!"

Alex pushed her chair back and stood up. She was at a loss for words, as was Gene. Time seemed to stand still around them as they gazed across at each other, as if nobody else existed. All that mattered to them was each other. It may have been a long time since they had last been together, but their feelings had not changed in the slightest. Each day that had passed, Alex had reminded herself of their last encounter. She hadn't wanted to forget the touch of his skin and the feel of his lips against hers. At the time, she had been mildly surprised at how tender the kiss had been, but it managed to convey everything they felt and the more she had thought about it, the more she had realised that it would have meant more to her than any passionate snog. From that moment, she had known that Gene had loved her and that had given her the courage to walk through the door. But now it didn't matter. He was back. She smiled to herself and at Gene and took a small step towards him.

"Bolls…" Gene stepped forward too, so they were only inches away, their lips almost touching.

"You came back," Alex said, gazing up at him.

"I was always gonna come back Bolls, it was just a case of when. But I go where I'm needed you see Bolly, and my job's done at Fenchurch East. The only place I'm needed now is here." They both smiled, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Good. Because I've been waiting for this day."

"Couldn't rest in peace without me could you eh Bolls?"

She laughed and smiled, her face lighting up.

"I suppose I couldn't, no."

She was serious again, her hazel eyes meeting his ocean blue ones. Both moved forward slightly, closing the gap existing between them. Alex felt Gene's breath on her, his eyelashes fluttering gently against her cheek. They tilted their heads, their lips finally parting and meeting. Alex's hand held Gene's face as their kiss deepened, Gene's tongue parting her lips and entwining with hers. Alex ran her hands through Gene's hair as passion overwhelmed the both of them. Both were oblivious to the wolf-whistles that were coming from their table until they both finally parted minutes later, breathless. Neither of them moved, not wanting to break the special moment between them. Alex rested her head against Gene as he held her, before kissing her forehead and bending his head slightly to her ear.

"I love you Bolls," he murmured faintly under his breath.

"I love you too Gene," Alex replied as she raised her head and closed her eyes, planting a delicate kiss on his lips.

* * *

**So Bolls and Gene are eventually reunited, live happily ever after, very much in love. **

**That's how I like to imagine the ending :)**


End file.
